


[Podfic] Shadowscast Drabble Set

by yourlibrarian



Series: Podfic Collection [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: On Being a Christian in SunnydaleThanksgiving with the Burkles, 2004Sequential Art





	[Podfic] Shadowscast Drabble Set

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Being a Christian in Sunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77364) by [Shadowscast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast). 



> Originally recorded 24 November 2011

**Author** : Shadowscast  
**Performer** : yourlibrarian  
**Fandom** : Buffyverse  
**Length** : 3 minutes

 **Stream or Download** : [at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-690224014/shadowscast-drabble-set)


End file.
